Need Someone to Love
by Satashi
Summary: Nanoha is feeling alone and wants to be with someone. When her friends are all busy she starts to reflect on how lonely her life seems to be, until a certain blond comes back home.


It was by far one of the most boring times in my life. My last mission has left both Fate and I magically drained, having been the victims of some type of magic diminishing device. Although it was nothing new to us, Shamal still seemed to find the need to ban us from doing anything magical until we recovered. Fate, having never taken leave for the year, went to visit Lindy and Arf since Chrono was there was well. I was invited along but it was a family thing and I had decided to spend my week off with mine. At least that was my plan. Unfortunately there was no patrolling ship in the area close enough to transfer me to Earth after I teleported from here. Thus I was left alone in my apartment, forbidden to cast any magic at all. My paperwork was completed after day one, leaving me to be even more bored than I already was. On the third day I managed to sneak to the training ground and watch my students beat each other up but that too came to a stop when I started trying to teach them. Caro tattled on me and Shamal was really upset that I had gone against her ban. Although I know Caro was only trying to make sure I didn't hurt myself, and I'll admit that I kind of did just a little bit, I was still irked. Now I had to wear this bracelet that monitored my magic output. If I so much as put a toe out of line Shamal would bite my head off.

**Need Someone to Love**

**By: **

**Satashi**

"Hayate-chaaaaaaan!" Nanoha waved to her supervisor and even turned it into a playful salute when she was close enough. "What are you up to? Busy tonight?"

"Good afternoon!" Hayate greeted her with a smile and stopped walking long enough for her to catch up. "Tonight? I have a meeting with some officers about budget plans and stuff, why?"

"Aw. I rented a movie, was wondering if you wanted to come over and watch it."

"Sorry," Hayate apologized with a light smile. "What movie was it?"

"300."

"The one where three hundred Yuunoha-ians went up again The Legion?"

"Mm. And the main character goes 'This! Is! Spartaaaaaaaaaaa!' and stuff, supposed to be really good. I heard the flame war special effects were outstanding. We can do it tomorrow night if you want?"

Hayate scratched her cheek lightly. "Sorry Nanoha-chan, tomorrow night I have to work overtime. Yuuno is supposed to come help but I don't know if we'll get done in time or not." After seeing the sudden sad look on her face she tried to cheer her up. "Um, but I'm sure we can do it the day after that!"

"Promise?" She looked over at her with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, promise." Holding up her pinky the two friends shook on it.

* * *

"Shamal-sensei!" Nanoha pouted at her, covering her bare chest. "Can't you hurry any? I'm freezing."

The doctor laughed happily. "You came on your own time and I scheduled you in, so don't complain. Move your hands please."

Nanoha reluctantly moved her arms and allowed the doctor to place the metal piece against her chest. "Kya! That's like ice!"

"Shhhh..." The blond held up one finger to her lips while listening to the heartbeat. Once satisfied she took the object from her ears and the other piece away from Nanoha's skin. "If you didn't wait until it was snowing outside before coming to get your yearly physical, which I remind you is four months late, it wouldn't be so cold."

"Mou, you're always so stubborn about this kind of thing."

Shamal reached out to ruffle Nanoha's hair. "Because it has to do with your health, so I'm very persistent about it." She could tell her friend was blushing already so she pressed the advantage. "Standard questions now. Do you feel sick?"

"No."

"Hurt anywhere?"

"Nope."

"Any sudden un-explained pains in your chest area?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Are you pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Have you- whoa, _what!?_" Shamal dropped her pen and almost lost her clipboard as well.

"I lied." Nanoha stuck out her tongue. "You made quite a face there, I should have taken a picture."

Shamal glared at her while the brown haired one laughed. "Okay fine then, I'll continue. How is your sex life?"

This time Nanoha did go red. "Um, I don't exactly have one..."

"Any lasting pains after anal sex?"

"Eh!? I , that is, not really, I mean no, I don't-"

"How many times a week do you masturbate?"

"Once maybe- I dunno!" Nanoha felt herself burn all the way to her ears. "What kind of medical questions are these!?"

"Their not." Shamal informed her happily. "It was just revenge for your little joke."

"... SHAMAL!" Nanoha puffed out her cheeks. "That's... that's mal-practice! I could have your license revoked! Mou!" reaching over, she grabbed her shirt and started putting it on quickly. "Honestly..."

"You're so cute when you blush. Ahh, to be young."

"Anyway," She tried anything to get the topic of herself and her non-existent love life. "Am I in good shape?"

The doctor helped her friend get into her flight jacket uniform before answering her. "For the most part yes. I'm a little worried about you intake though."

Nanoha paused her dressing to look over at her. "My intake? Like what I eat?"

"Mm. You've gained a few pounds since your last check-up. Have you been eating alright? Stressed?"

The younger girl blushed lightly. "Um... I've been a little depressed lately... I guess I've eaten more than normal."

"Is something the matter?"

"Nah, I'll be alright. Just a little bout like everyone goes through. I guess I should lay off the cake and ice cream and all those cookies and brownies and milkshakes and-"

"Nanoha!"

"Eep..." She close one eye and gave the doctor a cute look. "I'm not really good at cooking and Fate has been busy lately so..."

"You've eaten nothing but junk food the past while have you?" Crossing her arms, Shamal tapped her foot. When Nanoha didn't defend herself immediately she let out a sigh. "That's it, you're going on a diet. As soon as Fate gets back I'll let her know."

"A diet!?" She looked shocked. "But I run and exercise and kick box and train everyday!"

"You gained weight because your body isn't getting the vitamins it needs and it isn't burning calories properly, so you're going on a health food diet, not to lose weight, but to get your body back in top form." Nanoha opened her mouth to complain but Shamal cut her off. "No buts. No more sweets for you for a month."

"A _month_!?" Nanoha felt like crying. "But... Yuuno just baked me a cake..."

* * *

Nanoha sighed out as she walked through the grocery store while looking at the list. '_I can't believe this..._' Stopping she put a loaf of bread into her cart. '_A month without any candy or cakes...I grew up in a cake shop for crying out loud, I can't deal with this_'. She had to avert her eyes when she walked past the other bakery goods on display. '_I could so cheat on this diet and Shamal would never know..._' Despite her thoughts she had way too much respect for the woman to go against what she told her. '_At least I can eat as many peaches as I want..._' Nanoha picked up a peach and smiled at it before gasping at the price and setting it back down. _'Too bad they are out of season and cost so much..._'

"Nanoha-san!" The voice made the woman turn around and smile at Subaru. "What a coincidence running into you here."

"Mm, shopping for dinner?" Nanoha allowed Subaru to walk next to her as they strolled the isles.

"Yes, I'm going to cook for Tia tonight. Hayate gave me permission to use the mess hall kitchen so I could."

"You could have used my kitchen if you wanted, I'm home alone for the week you know."

"Ah, well," Subaru blushed lightly and diverted her eyes. "The mess hall kitchen is closed after a certain time and we'd be able to be alone while cooking and..."

"Oh." Nanoha blushed at the words. "Okay then, I understand. Have fun tonight."

Subaru held a hand to her mouth. "Hehe, tonight may be the night! I'm so excited."

The pony tailed woman smiled at her enviously a moment. Before any more words could be said between them a small beeping sound from Raising Heart made Nanoha raise her hand to accept the incoming video call. "Hello," She greeted the screen that quickly turned into an image of Hayate. "Hayate-chan, what's up?"

"Nanoha-chan," She began lightly with a nervous look. "Um, about tonight?"

"Hm? I'm shopping for dinner now, will you be late?"

"Actually..." Without warning she clapped her hands in front of herself and bowed her head. "I can't make it! I'm sorry!"

"Eh!? But... But we pinky promised!"

"I know!" The girl looked really sorry. "I just got a call from some higher-ups, and I have to report my research to them. Yuuno is helping me but at this rate we may not be done in time before we have to go..."

"Mou..." Nanoha's face fell. "I guess it can't be helped..."

"I'm really sorry..."

"Don't worry, do your best 'kay?" With that, Nanoha looked up and tried her best to smile at her friend. "Talk to you later okay?" Although her face looked happy her voice still clearly showed how she felt. Hayate tried to reply but Nanoha already cut off the communication. "Subaru, I'm going to run ahead and finish shopping so I can get home before it starts to snow, you should do the same okay?"

"Ah... okay..." She looked at her teacher sadly, not really understanding what was going on but still getting the feeling that she was upset. "Um...Bye bye."

* * *

Nanoha looked out the window sadly as she hugged the stuffed bear Fate had given her last birthday. It was a large plushie, able to sit in her lap and still give the girl a place to rest her chin on while cuddling it. She had named the bear after the one who gave it to her, only spelling it's name backwards. Fate didn't catch it at first but had blushed happily when she realized what it was. Back on Earth there was a saying that if you named a bear after the person who gave it to you they would fall in love. Although they were close enough to kiss each other's cheeks and cuddle on the couch nothing more seemed to have blossomed from the gift. The snow was building up on the slanted glass window slowly, cutting off the view of the dark sky. Nanoha hugged the bear closer to herself and closed her eyes to rid herself of the depressing view. '_I'm lonely..._' She thought sadly to herself. '_Tia and Subaru are probably rolling in the hay right now... Caro and Elio are playing together... Even Hayate is with someone... Why am I alone?_' A single tear rolled down her cheek and onto the animal she held onto. She shivered lightly, ignoring the fact that she was only in a white button up shirt that only had the top few done and her favorite pair of yellowish-orange panties. The throw comforter on the back of the couch would offer her the warmth she needed but for some reason she didn't think to pull it down over herself.

'_I can't believe Shamal asked me about my love life,_' Her mind went on. '_Am I pregnant? Honestly... I'm still a virgin._' Another tear fell onto the fur beneath her chin. '_I don't have a boyfriend...Not even anyone to hold me. Why don't I know what it's like to be loved? To be so happy I'm bursting like Subaru was earlier? I can't even get my friends over here for one night, what makes me think I'll never know what it's like to be whispered to in the dark? To be told I'm loved repeatedly..._' She buried her face against the stuffed bear and sobbed out silently. Moments ticked by painstakingly slow for the girl as she cried, only hearing herself sniff and breath. So absorbed in her tears, she didn't even hear the door to her apartment open nor the sound of footsteps walking over to the couch. She looked up, startled, when she felt a hand being placed on her head. The girl gasped as she looked over at the woman standing beside her. "Fate-chan? You aren't supposed to be back until tomorrow?" Fate chose rather to sit behind her, squeezing herself between Nanoha and the corner of their 'L' shaped couch before answering her question.

"Hayate told me that you looked really upset for some reason so I came back a day early." Her arms looped under her friend's and wrapped lazily across her stomach. One leg was between the couch and her friend while the other was barely hanging on the couch, giving Nanoha a nice place to sit. "Why are you crying?"

"I wasn't crying," She lied in her defense as she looked forward again so Fate wouldn't see her red cheeks and eyes.

"Etaf says you were crying." Fate informed her while moving the bear in the other girl's lap so it was facing her. "He says you made the fur on his head all damp." To stress this point she moved the bear's arms up and rubbed the top of it's head.

"Etaf is lieing to you," With one finger she poked the stuffed animal's nose. "Don't lie, Etaf."

Fate gently urged Nanoha to lean back against her and was complied almost instantly. "Really, what's bothering you?" She watched the brown haired girl idly play with her stuffed bear a while before trying again. "Can I help you with anything? Stressed out maybe? Need a cookie?"

Nanoha sighed. "I don't know..." Her voice faded off, choosing rather to use her fingers and play with the object in her lap while gathering her thoughts. "It's silly."

"I don't mind if it's silly," The blond urged her to go on.

Nanoha stopped moving the bear's arms and leaned her head back to rest on Fate's shoulder. "It's just that..." Her gaze looked up at the ceiling, not really focusing on anything. "I'm lonely." The woman behind her repeated the last word in question so she tried to say it a little more clearly. "Everyone is just so busy lately. Fate-chan's been gone for a week, Hayate-chan is working insane hours with Yuuno-kun's help, Subaru and Tia are training with each other every waking moment it seems..." She looked back in front of herself. "Even Vita-chan is too busy to spend time with me."

"This hasn't ever bothered you so bad before? Why now?"

"Well, it's not _just_ that... I can tell my Stars members are starting to fall for each other... And on top of that, I accidentally walked in on Hayate-chan and Yuuno-kun making out." She heard Fate give a half surprised gasp along with a half chuckle behind her. "It made me start thinking... I'm almost twenty now and I've never been with anyone. Never been held in a romantic way, never been kissed properly... I just... I don't know... want to be _loved_ you know? I just want... I want to have that feeling, to be touched, have someone whisper in my ear." Suddenly she tried to force herself to laugh and shook her head. "It's not like I can just _ask_ someone to do it, not even Yuuno and he's my best friend. I'm sorry, I'm saying such weird things. I-" Her sentence cut off before it even began, feeling Fate's lips on her neck. The kiss was soft, slow and even a little sensual. Another one followed it shortly after and then a third, each one working up her exposed shoulder to her ear. "F-Fate-chan?"

"Don't want..." She whispered out against Nanoha's skin, lips still close enough to brush against flesh when she spoke. "I don't want anyone to touch Nanoha like that." Her eyes closed, nose gently nudging Nanoha's neck to get her to lean more to the side. "I don't like it." Again she kissed, this time sucking ever so gently on the spot before pulling her lips off and moving closer to the ear. "If you want to be loved, I want to be the one to love you." After reaching her goal she started to gently nibble on Nanoha's earlobe.

"Sto...Stop it..." Despite her words one hand still went up to thread through the golden locks of hair. "Fate-chan... We're both girls..."

"Is that wrong?" She pondered as her gently nuzzled against her and rubbed the girl's stomach in a very slow circle. "I love you, so if you want anything, please, let me do it."

"But Fate-chan... I don't want you to do something just because I-"

"For me-" She cut her off before the words were finished. "For me," Fate repeated herself once Nanoha stopped talking. "I want to as well. Because I love you, I want to make you happy. I haven't said anything because I didn't want to scare you. Nanoha's happiness is my happiness, so as long as you are smiling I can smile too. If you want to feel loved then I can honestly..." Fate hugged the girl closer. "I can love you if you want me to..."

"Fate-chan..." Nanoha closed her eyes lightly. "...Thank you." Moments passed by in silence before the kissing resumed. Nanoha shifted ever so lightly to allow Fate more of her exposed neck and breathed in a shaky intake of air as the hand on her stomach started rubbing again. " Makes me feel funny inside," She whispered lightly.

"I'll stop if you want me to," Was the reply against the girl's ear. "I don't want to seduce you, I want to love you."

Nanoha nodded as best she could. "I also love Fate... but I never... like this..."

"I want to make you happy," Fate snuggled her. "To show you that you aren't alone, that I will always be with you. If you want to stay just friends then that is okay. We can pretend this never happened."

"No. No, I don't want to pretend." Nanoha placed a hand on top of Fate's. "This is sudden but... but it's what I want... this feeling isn't like something I've ever felt before. If it's okay with you... If it's okay with you then it's okay with me. I don't mind what other people think; Fate-chan is Fate-chan. I love you," She moved her hand to run across the blond's cheek. "I never thought of it as the kind of love I was seeking because I was also worried... But right here, right now, my heart is beating faster and faster. It's telling me to realize what it is..." turning, she looked into Fate's eyes. "I'm not worried, Fate-chan. We can love each other no matter what, right?"

"Right."

"Then..." Nanoha closed her eyes slowly. "Kiss me?" Her request was fulfilled slowly, lips pressing together in a gentle manor. "Fate..." She started when the kiss ended, dropping the childhood honorific she had kept for so long. "Make love to me?"

"Together," Her warm arms held onto her newfound lover strongly. "We'll make love together..."

"Yes...Together. Always."

* * *

The two girls exited the bathroom happily, still smiling at each other in a shy manor. Nanoha blushed happily as her hair was lightly fluffed with the towel taken from Fate's body and laughed and the gleeful look she was getting. "Thank you," Nanoha told her merrily as the hair drying was done and moved to the bed to put on some clothes.

"It's still a little early to turn in, do you want to do anything?" Fate playfully stopped Nanoha from putting on her nightshirt and instead offered her a blue and white pajama set from one of her bags. "I got this for you while I was shopping."

Nanoha blushed lightly and took the gift happily. "Thank you, it's cute." The clothing was simple, nothing more than a white long shirt that went to her knees with blue trim. Unlike her other shirt it didn't have any buttons to get in the way of it, instead having little sleeping cat patterns all over it with the word 'meow' written in random parts. The pants were draw string, having the same pattern, and held loose around her legs but snug enough around her waist to stay on her. "Am I a cat now?" Moving her hand over the fabric she let out a smile. "Silk?"

"Yeah, I had to get it for you since you always were that same shirt. I think it's time to let it go, Nanoha, it has holes all in it." Fate changed into a spaghetti strap sheer black teddy nightgown that went only a little past her butt. Matched with black panties with frills she was clad in her normal sleeping attire.

"Maybe," She started dressing herself. "But you gave it to me so many years ago, I love it. I suppose these can replace it, though." Nanoha hugged herself happily. "It feels really nice and smooth."

"I'm glad you like it." The blond walked over to Nanoha and hugged her from behind. "So, what do you want to do...Honey?"

Nanoha smiled brightly, cheeks still colored. "We could watch the movie I rented..." At that moment her stomach growled loudly. "Or... maybe a snack or something?"

"Popcorn, nachos, hot dogs, and a movie?" Fate nuzzeled her cheek against her girlfriend's much like a kitten would. "And soda. A little junk food is good every now and then I suppose."

"Nya...haha..."

"Don't want?"

"I do!" Nanoha looked over her shoulder at her friend and grinned. "Might as well go out with a bang, I am starting a diet tomorrow." Reaching up, she took Fate's hands from around her and held them as she walked downstairs with her in tow. "Shamal is putting me on it."

"Why?"

"I gained a few pounds," She pouted. "Am I fat? Is my butt big or something?"

Fate laughed happily. "You're so cute."

"Mou I'm serious! Am I getting chubby?" Pulling up her shirt she looked at her flat, toned stomach.

"Well..." Fate trailed off, scratching her cheek. "Not your stomach or your butt..."

"What?" Nanoha looked terrified. "Are my thighs big?"

"No but..." She gave Nanoha the most playful smile she could muster. "Your breasts aren't as firm and perky as they were a while ago."

"Eh!?" Nanoha quickly peeked down her shirt. "Yes they are! They don't bounce or anything!" Fate's sudden laughter made her look up, nose splashed with color yet again. "Mou, don't tease me like that!"

* * *

"Come on, is that all you have!?" Nanoha's voice floated around her forwards playfully as she zig-zagged around and between them. "I haven't been here in a week and you all got this slow?" She laughed merrily as Subaru flew next to her and twirled around Tia as well, slapping the girl on the butt as she wizzed by. "No chance!"

"Kya!" Tia's face turned several shades of red as she rubbed her sore bottom. "Nanoha, this isn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair!" Nanoha taunted back as she cut a back flip to allow Elio to soar under her before twisting around Caro's mad attempt to tackle her. In mid turn she grabbed the little girl and wrapped her arms around her playfully before singing out to the rest. "I-have-a-hostaaaaaage!"

Subaru wiped sweat from her forehead. "All we have to do is touch her to pass this training exercise and yet we've been doing this for almost half an hour... Does she seem different to you guys?" Her eyes watched Caro try in vain to grab a hold of the person gripping her from behind before finally giving up and hanging in her arms.

Elio nodded. "She doesn't seem so serious and distant like she has been the past little while...It's like she's dancing in the sky..."

Tia smirked. "Ah. And we're her dance partners. So let's give her a concert she'll never forget!"

"Ah!" The other two agreed readily, all running forward with their weapons drawn. The war cry rang around the battle area loudly, roaring from the smiling mouths of the pleased students who finally had their cheerful teacher back again.

* * *

Author's notes:Sorry for the long time between updating my Nanoha stories, losing my computer and all my written works effected me more than I thought it would and I did, indeed, stop writing for a while... A month even. For those of you following along with updates, no, Redemption isn't stopped. I don't think I can recover the chapter I lost when my hard drives failed so I'm going to have to re-write it. Bear with me, I haven't given up, and the best thing I could get right now is a little encouragement to let me know you guys are still with me. BTW, today's my birthday, September 19th. Also, a random fact, this was originally going to be a 'lemon' fanfic rated 'M' but I cut it all out and decided to post it as-is. 


End file.
